Behind Locked Doors
by MissBootjah
Summary: In honor of Angie's birthday! After an (almost) drunken mistake Klaus and Caroline avoid each other. Kol is done with his best friend and brother dancing around their feelings and plot to lock them in Klaus' room with the key hidden. Some crack and Smut.


**For Angie's (Angelikah) birthday. Based on this prompt she made on her prompt list :)**

 **Slightly crack. Kol gets sick of his best friend and his brother dancing around their feelings. He decides to lock them in a confined space (room, house, basement, whatever) with clues/a mystery to solve where they have to work together to get the key/ability to let themselves out. Angry sex ensues**

 **I took some creative liberty though... And yes I added in the blowjob as requested :P Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Caroline let herself in the frat house looking for her best friend and occasional partner in crime Kol Mikaelson. She had received a text from him earlier that morning with a SOS message and was curious what her friend needed her help with this time.

"Kol?" she called out while she walked the stairs, she passed some of the housemates but they were used by her walking in the house like she was allowed to so they barely acknowledged her. All but one that was.

"Hey gorgeous," Enzo moved in to give her a hug which she easily accepted before he stopped in front of his room, leaning against his door and looked at her for a moment. "Let me guess. You're looking for Kol?"

"Who else would I be here for?" she answered with a sweet smile on her lips but paused opposite of him.

"You know Caroline, one of these days you're going to have to admit to him that you're only here for me."

She chuckled, Enzo had the habit to flirt with her every chance he got but they both knew he had no real intentions. It was just some harmless fun, enjoyable for both parties. "Keep dreaming. Is Kol in his room?"

Enzo smirked, "He's in his brother's room."

"Klaus?" Caroline shuffled on her feet, "Okay, can you tell Kol I'll be waiting downstairs for him?"

"Still avoiding him?" he asked and knew what her answer would be, "Well if it helps, Klaus is out today. Kol is just there because his roommate got sick of him for the day."

"Hmm," Caroline contemplated it for a moment. Entering Klaus' room after what had happened there seemed like a bad plan but if Kol's behavior had been bad enough for _Matt_ to kick him out, something serious much have happened. Maybe their parents were back in town… The thought of leaving her best friend alone while he asked for her help sealed the deal and she walked up to Klaus' room.

"Knock him dead gorgeous," Enzo called after her while he walked back in his room, a smirk played on his lips.

She didn't knock. It was a bad habit and one that had gotten her in a nasty situation more than once but this was Kol so she didn't even think it through. That was until she was in the room and noticed that Kol was nowhere in sight.

"Kol?" she called out once again and looked around the empty bedroom. She sighed; maybe he had run out for a moment so she quickly sent him a text.

 **Where are you? –C**

She sat down on Klaus' bed before she jumped up, realizing who's bad she was sitting on and went for the lonely chair in the room instead. Last time she had been on his bed she hadn't been making the best decisions. Buzzed. Without a shirt. She had pretended not to remember what had transpired in that room the day after with the rejection still fresh in her mind and he had never mentioned it again.

She didn't hear the click from the door, too focused on the sound of running water she just noticed. Well at least she knew where he was now. All she had to do now was to wait for him to get out.

* * *

Her phone beeped the moment the water stopped running and she assumed it was Kol, telling her he would be out soon. The text however had her puzzled for a few moments.

 **I'm done with the tension and the avoiding each other. I won't allow it any longer. You have to resolve this today or you'll be stuck here. –Kol**

For a moment she wondered if he sent the text to the wrong person by accident- it wouldn't have been the first time happening- but when the door of the bathroom opens the text was the last thing on her mind.

Klaus Mikaelson walked out, freshly showered with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Small drops of water still ghost over his skin and she couldn't help but stare while they trailed over his chest. Of course this hadn't been the first time she had seen Klaus shirtless, but damn if it wasn't a great treat every time that she did. She shook her head, trying to remove the thought. Focus. He rejected her. She didn't need anything unrecruited in her life.

"Caroline," Klaus stops when he notices her and looked at her with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," she muttered and quickly grabbed her stuff together. "I'm looking for Kol. I was told he was here," she got up from her chair, "But I realize he's not so I'll just be going now."

"Caroline wait-" he moved in to grab her hand just as she moved away, their hands brushed for a moment before she got to the door.

Ignoring his attempt she walked to the door trying to opening it, only to discover it wouldn't budge. She kicked the door and looked back at Klaus, "You should get your door looked at. It's stuck."

He ignored her complaint and tried to move towards her but she darted out of his path. Physical contact with Klaus was a big no to her after everything. She still remembered it all too well, the way his hands roamed over her skin, his taste, the soft way he pulled her hair. She might not have slept with him but that hadn't meant they hadn't crossed a line. Several even.

She knew a crush on a best friend's brother would never work out. If only she had listened to her head that night and she wouldn't have ended up with all these insecurities. He might have stopped her before it could go further, but it had gone far enough.

"Caroline," he tried again but she just glared at him. He looks at her bewildered and walked around her, trying to get to the door instead. "Nothing is wrong with my door, sweetheart," he said while he encounters the same problem she has. "It's locked," he realizes and she refrained from rolling her eyes. She had noticed that much.

"Well then open it!" she exclaimed. Being stuck with Klaus in his dorm was so not on her agenda for the day.

"Let me just get the key," he told her. He opens one of his drawers, looking for the key no doubt but when he doesn't return with the thing after a minute she gets impatient.

"You do know where you left your key right?" she sighed while she sat back on her chair. She glanced over where Klaus is still going through his drawer and tried not to notice how his towel was getting lower with him bending over the drawers like that.

"It's not there," Klaus concluded and she groaned.

"How can it not be there? Don't you pay any attention to your stuff?" she jumped up and pushed him away, looking for the key herself. "God no wonder you can't find it, it's a mess in here," she grabbed a stack of paper and pushed them away, not paying attention to the drawings that were made on them.

"Caroline," he put his hands around her waist and she cursed herself for wearing a crop top that day because Klaus' hands on her bare skin really don't help with her resolve to exit the room. He moved her aside however and quickly closed the drawer, barring her from whatever was aside.

"Hey, I wasn't done searching!" she protests and crossed her arms.

"They're not in there. Someone must have taken them," Klaus explained and sat on his bed.

"But who-," she paused, remembering the weird text she had received earlier. "Someone locked us from the outside," Caroline realized, "Someone took your key. Someone texted me to come to his dorm and then his friend told me I could find him here," she paused for a moment, looking for the text he had send her earlier. "I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who?" he groaned when he realized who would have the influence to make this all happen. "Kol," he breathed out.

Caroline nodded, distracted while she send Kol a quick text, hoping he would listen to her.

 **WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET ME THE KEY RIGHT NOW. KOL IF YOU'RE NOT HERE OPENING THE DOOR IN 5 MINUTES I'M JUMPING OUT OF THE WINDOW.**

She looked over at Klaus who appeared to do the same thing and looked up in relieve when she heard her ringtone blast through the room.

"Kol how dare you!" she answered her phone and put it on speakers so Klaus could hear what his brother had to say as well.

"Oh don't pretend being in a small room with the other isn't in your top ten fantasies," Kol taunted before he continued. "Which as you two may have noticed is your reality right now. I have the key-"

"Then come here and let us out right now!" Caroline interrupted him and glared at her phone. For her best friend he was really pushing her buttons right now.

"Sorry Care, can't do that. I'm on a road trip with Bonnie and we won't be back until Monday, but before you worry, I didn't leave you without the extra key. You are just going to have to find it together."

"Kol whatever you think you're doing," Klaus spoke to his brother, "You're not helping."

"Oh I think I am," Kol argued. "Cause you see, all you two are doing is dancing around each other and pretending the other doesn't exist while let's be honest, you're both very aware that they do. So now, you can't avoid each other. I'll be sending clues and assignments for the key and you have to work together to find it."

Caroline scoffed, "Or we'll just find the key on your own. Thank you Kol, you gave us the only clue we needed. The key is somewhere in this room," she ended the call and looked over at Klaus.

"So we're just going to search my entire room for the key?" Klaus asked and thought of all the places he would prefer Caroline not to snoop through.

Caroline nodded, "Its Kol, how hard could he have hidden the thing?"

He shrugged, he knew better than anyone that his brother had his secret hiding places but it was his room. How bad could it be indeed? "You can look over there," he directed Caroline to his desk before he reminded his sketchbook that was on top of there and redirected her. "Or maybe start with my closet, I'll start over there."

"Uhm okay," Caroline accepted while she walked over to Klaus closet. She glanced back and noticed how he was setting some stuff aside from his desk already with the small towel still wrapped safely around his waist.

She reached his closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans and shirt she saw, "Here," she said and threw them at Klaus. "Maybe you should get some clothes on first." It would definitely make it easier for her to focus.

"Right," he glanced at his bathroom, "I'll be right back," he told her while he walked to the bathroom to get changed.

"Take your time," she muttered while she lifted several of his shirts to discover if Kol had hid the key beneath them.

* * *

A little over an hour later there was still not trace of the key. Klaus and Caroline had both been searching the room on their own side, managing not to speak to each other at all after Klaus put his clothes back on but she was done with it.

She threw the box she was searching on the ground and growled before grabbing her phone and dialing Kol's number.

"Hey Caroline!" Kol picked up cheerful. "So let me guess, you want to know what the first assignment is?"

"Kol this has gone on for an hour already. It wasn't funny then and it wasn't funny now. Just tell us where the key is so we can get out. I haven't eaten breakfast and I'm starving!"

"That's unfortunately Care, I mean I do know where a box of pop tarts is hidden in Klaus' room but that location won't be revealed until you guys successfully fulfill the first assignment."

She was ready to hang up the phone but Klaus took it from her hands before I could. "Fine. What do you need us to do," he told Kol. He noticed Caroline wanting to protest her and shielded the phone, "We all know how you get without food. Are you really saying no to a box of pop tarts right now because of your pride?"

She shook her head, knowing he was right. She would only get cranky and clearly they had underestimated Kol. Maybe playing his game was the best thing they could do.

"Great!" Kol enthusiastically replied, she could almost imagine him clapping his hands in the process like the little evil mastermind he was. "The first one is easy, name three positive qualities about the other. You can send them to me in a text if you need time and I will send it to the other to check if you told them," with that Kol hung up and Caroline looked at her phone in disbelief.

"What is he trying to accomplish with this?"

"Apparently Kol is under the belief that we're not being completely honest to the other. It seems like this is his attempt of fixing it," Klaus explained to her, wary of his brother's plan.

"Not being honest- what is he thinking. He can't decide how we should act around each other," Caroline exclaimed.

"Do you want to tell him, love? Cause we tried your way and it's not working."

Caroline nodded in defeat and quickly rattled off a list, not ready to really think about it yet. "You're protective, although to a possessive extent at times. You're smart and you're-" _hot,_ "Nice. Well most of the times."

Klaus looked at her like he knew exactly what she wanted to say but ignored it, like he ignored her added comments on his qualities. "Okay so three positive things about you?" he contemplated them for a moment before he got his list. "You're," _beautiful,_ " honest, strong and full of light." He had tried to stay generic like she had mostly managed but he couldn't do it.

She smiled at his list, at how he saw her but knew it didn't change anything. He made his thoughts about her very clear when he pushed her away that night. "Well I suppose that means we should text them to Kol so we can continue this game of his."

"So why do you think Kol locked us here?" Caroline asked after she sent her text. He knew Kol better than anyone, surely he would have some theories about his brother's behavior.

Klaus pushed his phone away and looked back at her, pleased to note that she wasn't going to ignore him any longer. "It's Kol, who knows why he does anything," he shrugged it off, not wanting to admit that his brother might have his own theories about the two of them.

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "He may try to play it off like that but he doesn't do anything without a reason."

"Are you really trying to understand why my brother decided to lock us in my room right now?"

"Do you have anything better to do?" she retorted and sat back on the ground, playing with her phone in hand. "It's just, we know Kol. He loves us both. He wouldn't do anything to us just to hurt or spite us so in his own twisted way he must think he's helping."

"Helping with what?"

"That's the million dollar question," Caroline muttered while she dropped her phone. The second it hit the ground it beeped with an incoming message so she scooped it from the ground and read the text. "Uhm something about a shoe box underneath your bed, the one behind your sport bag."

Klaus reluctantly moved between his bed, knowing he would have to get the box for the pop tarts now and cursing his brother for discovering the existence of it in the first place.

When she noticed his reluctance her curiosity for the content grew. Who would hit a shoe box carefully beneath his bed that from the look of his face did not held shoes? She paused. She did the exact same thing though and now she really hoped that Klaus did not hide his porn in that specific box. Kol wouldn't make him reveal that, right?

He opened the box and she caught sight of a lot of paper, pictures in color or black and white and more importantly a box of pop tarts and a bottle of scotch. The first she needed, the latter was wanted and would probably be very convenient the longer they stayed locked in the room. She barely looked at the other content of the box, truly hoping it wasn't some stack of porn magazines until she saw her face when he lifted the box and bottle.

She jumped from her place at the floor and practically crawled over him to get a better look. It looked like a picture of her, one that she didn't know before. Why was a picture of her in his hidden box?

She sat down next to him and pushed his hands away when he tried to close the box. She grabbed it from the floor before he could stop her and although she knew that it wasn't hers to look through she couldn't resist.

It wasn't a picture. She had thoughts so when she had seen it from across the room but from closer inspection it was a painting and a beautiful one even. She wondered if this was how she really looked like in real life. It didn't correspond with the Caroline she saw in the mirror every day. She noticed there were more and before she realized it she started snooping through the box. Klaus seemingly let her, focusing on the bottle of scotch instead to take the edge of.

"Did you make these?" she asked when she found a striking drawing of Rebekah on the swings. She couldn't be older then eleven. The whole box was filled with them, drawings, portraits and paintings of members of his family, moments, and her. She was part of them. Why?

"I did," he admitted and took another sip of the scotch before she took that away as well. He handed her a pop tart and she quickly munched on it while she looked through his art. He didn't generally show this to others and all the pieces he stored here where the ones he found most precious, the ones he didn't want to risk lose so he kept them together. Hidden.

"You're amazing," she breathed out and glanced over at him. "I mean I knew you drew, but this? These are so lively. You captured it all so perfectly on paper."

He put the bottle back down and opted to look at her instead. There was this light glowing around her and it shone brighter while she looked at his art. He noticed the glimmer in her eyes when she spotted the drawings of his siblings when they were younger, or the incredible smile that grew on her face when she found one of herself. But she didn't ask more questions. She was just looking, taking it all in and he knew he had to capture that moment.

He looked around the room for his notebook, wanting to draw the way she looked right now. While she went through his memory box; the one place he didn't let anyone in. But then her face was already in it so maybe he had to finally admit that she had been all along.

She didn't notice him until she had finished several pop tarts and seen all that she needed from the box. There were two drawings however that she couldn't shake. Her asleep on the very bed they were sitting next to and the one of her straddled over his waist, her shirt lying crumpled next to her on the floor and she was looking up from hooded eyes. She knew when he would have drawn this. She just didn't know why.

* * *

 _"Klaus! There you are," she giggled while she walked into his room, practically falling over Klaus who was lying on his bed while the party was going on downstairs. "We're playing a game downstairs. You should totally join!"_

 _"And what game is that love?" he asked, amused at her inhibited state._

 _"I forgot to ask," she chuckled. "Probably seven minutes in heaven since Kol will take any excuse to drag Bonnie into a small close space. That or truth or dare."_

 _"I think I'm good not playing either of those games," Klaus responded and she smiled while she sat down next to him on his bed._

 _"Yeah I think I'm good as well. So why are you up here and not joining the party?" she wondered while she lay back on his bed, staring at his ceiling instead._

 _"Studying," he explained and gestured to the book in front of him._

 _"Oh," she quickly got up from the bed, "I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you. I just enjoy it here," she noticed the smirk on his face and quickly corrected herself. "I mean the quiet. The music downstairs was giving me a headache."_

 _"Well feel free to stay here for as long as you want, sweetheart."_

 _"I will," she said while she lay back, snuggling herself against him before closing her eyes. "Is it okay if I just," she let out a yawn, "If I just-"_

 _He looked over at her when he noticed how she didn't continue her sentence only to find her laying asleep next to him. He smiled and grabbed the blanket next to him to drape it over her. She truly was a curious thing and he itched to draw her laying beside him like that but instead of capturing the moment he chose to experience it. He stayed where he was, reading his book and texting Kol not to look for Caroline because she was with him while Caroline was snuggling herself closer and closer next to him._

 _He turned to his side, looking at her sleep next to him until she woke up slowly. "You up?" he asked while she stretched next to him, her shirt riding up in the process._

 _"Yeah," she breathed out before she turned to her side next to him. "Did I sleep long?" she whispered while he tucked a stray curl behind her ear._

 _"Just a little," he whispered back. "Fuck how are you this beautiful while waking up?" he breathed out, unable to keep the thought in._

 _She blushed and inched closer towards him. "Thank you," she murmured while she nuzzled his neck. She didn't know what possessed her to get even closer to him, he was her best friend's brother but he wasn't backing away and she saw that as a good sign. She pressed a soft kiss in the nape of his neck before she could feel his hands around her face and pull her away._

 _She wanted to apologize but the apology died on her lips when she felt his on her. She moaned into his kiss and she felt him press her closer but there position wouldn't allow it. She hooked her leg around his waist and turned them, effectively landing him on his back with her on top. "Much better." She smiled down at him and captured her lips with his again._

 _She could feel his hands press her down against him and she noticed the obvious bulge in his pants. She grinned, pleased with the power she had on him even as the mess she would look right now and pulled away from their kiss._

 _She straddled him and pulled him up sitting beneath her. He quickly caught on to what she was doing and helped her remove her shirt. He threw it next to her before he could truly look at her without her shirt._

 _His hands were around her waist immediately, following the newly uncovered skin while she guided him back down. She could feel his lips find the hem of her bra and press small kisses to her breasts, she could feel his hands on her back, looking for the hooks that would release her bra but she knew that had to wait. Her pleasure could come later._

 _When he was back on his back she slid lower until she faced the zipper of his pants. She quickly undid the button and tugged the fabric lower until she was faced with his boxers. She kissed him softly above the hemline of his boxers. She looked up, seeing him through her lashes while he was looking down at her in awe. She smirked, she hadn't even started._

 _Her small kisses turned into soft bites and she took the hemline of the boxer between her teeth, expertly tugging the boxer down in the process. Without the cover of his boxers his erection became very clear._

 _A wicked smile was on her lips; pleased with the knowledge that she could bring him to that but she didn't waste time thinking. She put her lips around him, taking him in whole until she felt him hit the back of her throat._

 _He let out a moan when she moved back before taking him in whole again, his hands found her hair, guiding her on the pace while she slowly bobbed away. Her hands found his balls and she massaged them softly while he hit the back of her throat again and again._

 _She could feel him throb within her and she knew he was getting close; the sounds he made were evident of that. A distant sound almost disturbed her rhythm but she corrected herself easily, taking him in again but before she could move, Klaus hands in her hair stopped her. She looked up at him and saw him looking quite distraught. She tried taking him back in again but he gently pushed her away._

 _"What's wrong?" she whispered but he looked away, putting his boxers back on and grabbing her shirt._

 _"You should go."_

 _She looked back in disbelief. They had barely done anything, neither had finished and that was definitely the direction they had been going to. "But-" she tried but he just pushed her shirt in her hands._

 _"Caroline this was a mistake. You're drunk and I'm sorry," he told her and her expression fell._

 _"A mistake," she stammered, anger took over and she swiftly put on her shirt. "You're right. This was definitely a mistake," she pushed him away and ran out of his room quickly. She almost fell over when she closed his door and stumbled straight into the arms of a laughing Kol Mikaelson._

 _"Caroline! We were looking for you," he slurred and looked down at the tears that were falling down her face. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing," she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Kol couldn't know what happened. She wouldn't give Klaus the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her with his rejection. For all he knew she would forget all about it. "I think I drank too much. You know how emotional that gets me," she tried to laugh it off but it never quite reached her eyes._

* * *

"What is this?" she threw the drawings at him, the ones of that night on top. "Why do you have those? Why did you _make_ those?"

Klaus winced, reaching to the bottle of scotch unconsciously. "It's a long story, it happened when you was drunk," he started and she scoffed at him.

"I didn't ask _when_ you made them. I asked why!"

"You were drunk. I tried to explain-," Klaus started.

"You didn't try anything. You basically pushed me out of your room yourself. I just saved myself the dignity to leave myself before you could resort to those measures."

He looked surprised at that and she laughed. It was a bitter laugh and she winced at her own sound. "You honestly thought I forgotten? How drunk did you think I was? Because I'll let you in on a secret; by the time I had your dick inside my mouth I was," she paused for a moment, thinking it through, "- well mostly sober. I didn't do anything I wouldn't have wanted if I was completely sober either. How stupid do you think I am?"

"You remembered," he jumped up and moved to the other side of the room, "How could you pretend?"

"How could I? You're the one that pushed me away like a ninety cent whore," she hissed at him. "You made me feel like I did something wrong which we both very well know I didn't. I remember every minute of it, every touch, and going from those drawings, so do you."

"I couldn't take advantage of you while you were drunk!" Klaus exclaimed, "I wasn't trying to reject you I was trying to stop you from making a mistake. Do you have any idea how hard it was-."

"Oh trust me I know exactly how hard you were. I had you in the back of my mouth remember?" she taunted and while she got on her feet. "I remember every second of it. How you kissed me first, how you pulled me closer, your touch, your taste," with every step she walked closer towards him. "Everything," she breathed out while she came chest to chest with him.

For a moment it felt like time had stopped moving. Caroline jumped into his arms, her legs around his waist while his hands slid beneath her skirt, cupping her ass to keep her up. "You're a jerk," she murmured while he left traces of kisses in her neck.

"You're not exactly the easiest to love either," Klaus gasped out while she tugged on his hair, trying to get his lips on hers again. She had missed the feeling.

There mouths found each other again and it wasn't until they needed to breathe that they parted. "Love? How dare you use that word with the way you treated me," she bit on his bottom lip when their lips met again and her lips curled in a smile when she heard him hiss at the sensation.

Her shirt was easily ripped when he retaliated and she gasped in his kiss; she could feel him grin against her lips. She looked up at him and she could feel a fire burning behind his eyes. The way he looked down at her like he would never let her go but still she wasn't convinced.

"That was my only shirt," she hissed out and bit down in the crook of his neck, "I can't just leave in my bra and this skirt!"

"You can't," Klaus smirked with triumph, "Because your bra won't survive either," with a sharp tug he broke the clasp that held the hooks together and the bands slid of her arms. With one quick move he pulled the bra from her arms, leaving her chest bare to him. "Much better."

"I liked that bra!" she exclaimed and pulled on his shirt, trying to retaliate but failing. "Ugh that's so not fair," she complained and noticed the smile on his face. "Not funny," she grumbled but broke into a laugh when he kissed her pout away.

His lips quickly separated from her though, lowering their path until they sucked around her nipple. His teeth tugged softly, not wanting to truly hurt her and she moaned from the sensation. She needed more from him but with her in his arms he had his hands full. "Desk," she gasped and waved her arm around, trying to clear the area before he laid her down on it.

She could feel papers and pencils beneath her back but she didn't care, pulling Klaus closer to her. "You're wearing too many clothes," she told him and he quickly pulled his shirt over his head. "Better," she admitted.

"I can think of something else that should be removed," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if you can handle it. Who knows what you'll do this time. Throw me out of the window perhaps?" she taunted.

He scoffed, "Why would I throw you out of my room when I would much rather lock you in it."

"Hate to break it to you but your brother beat you to it," she teased while she could feel his hands slid beneath her skirt. He trailed her legs slowly, revealing more of her legs with every inch until the skirt was bunched up around her waist, only one thing remaining in his way. His fingers hooked around her panties and he quickly slid them down, leaving her completely bare for him.

He could see her slick center and with every second that passed he became more and more aware of the strain within his pants. He didn't need to wait long however because Caroline quickly sat up, the skirt covering her partly while she started unbuckling his jeans.

He helped pull them down and quickly parted her legs so he could access the drawer from his desk. "Uhm really?" Caroline said in disbelief. "You're spreading me in front of you so you can access your desk?"

"Has something of importance for us, love," he said while he showed her the tin foiled packet. He ripped it open and she grabbed it from his hands.

"Allow me," she wrapped the condom around him easily, tightening her grip on him and stroking him twice before she pulled away. "I would fall on my knees but that didn't work out well last time."

"I would apologize but you never let me finish."

"That wasn't the only thing you didn't finish that night," she shot back.

"Who says I didn't?" Klaus stood between her legs. He pulled her close, her legs around his waist before he entered her swiftly.

She gasped at the sensation and scoffed, "Can you just shut up and make sure we both finish this time!" He smirked and she stopped him from responding by catching his mouth. She could feel him moan in her kiss while he moved inside of her and she clenched around him.

She leaned back on his desk and Klaus took the opportunity to pay more attention to her breasts while he took her in. His hands massaged her breasts and she could feel his mouth lick and bite paths around them. She was going to have some marks to cover up but she couldn't care less in that moment. She moaned when he tugged her nipple between his teeth and looked up at him.

His eyes found hers right away and she broke out in a grin. He still filled her from within and she could feel from his frantic pace that he was getting close. She stopped his right hand from her breast and guided it between her legs. It wasn't fair that he was this close while she still needed a little help.

He hissed when she clenched around him again and she moaned when he started circling around her clit. The added pressure was what she needed and she could feel herself get closer. She got herself upright, burying her face in his neck to retaliate for the marks he had left on her chest while his speed went up.

She could feel herself building up while Klaus pressed down on her clit and she bit down on the spot she had already started in his neck. She could hear his gasp come out quicker and she tried to keep in her own moans but failed. With a final thrust he came within her and he slid outside of her, pulling the condom of and throwing it in the bin next to his desk.

She groaned at the sensation, feeling empty without him inside of her and disappointed she hadn't been able to finish first until he fell down on his knees before her. His hands kept her legs spread while his tongue slid over her folds and her hands rested on his head. Her fingers slid through his curls and she tugged on them in response when he softly bit down on her clit.

It had been the last thing needed to get her over the edge and she shuddered around him. He took in the juices spilling from her center before she pulled him back up. They met in a kiss and she could taste herself on his tongue. She moaned at the feeling and she could feel his hands around her back again, lifting her ass before walking backwards.

He let himself fall backwards and she squealed at the sensation until she felt his back hit the bed and she collided on top of him. She chuckled, "Why did we just have sex on your desk when there was a perfectly good bed three feet away?"

"We still have time for the bed, love. And the floor. And against the walls. And there's the bathroom," he laid out her options and she shook her head.

"You're pretty confident there will be another time," he rolled of off her and laid down next to her instead.

"Well the way I see it, we're still locked in here and Kol isn't returning until Monday. Seems like a lot of time to kill."

"So I'm just convenient for you?" Caroline asked and turned to him. He could hear the sincere question in her voice.

"Caroline I've been in love with you for years. That's why I pushed you away in the first place. I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you for being drunk."

"For years! Why didn't you say anything sooner you idiot?" she smacked him in the chest.

"What difference would that have made?" he asked and she laughed at him.

"What difference- Klaus are you for real? I've had a crush on you longer than I can remember. Of course it would have made a difference!"

Klaus groaned, and closed his eyes. "Don't tell me we're going to have to actually thank Kol for locking us up and making us come to our senses."

She shook her head quickly, "Oh no he can never now," she paused. "I should probably text him though, to make him think we're still playing." She crawled out of the bed, grabbing her clothes in the progress and looking down at her torn shirt and bra with sadness. "You know you're going to have to buy me a new one right?" she told him. "I can't just leave in this."

He smirked, "That was the plan." He jumped from the bed and threw her in his arms, twirling her around before he let her fall back on the bed. "Kol can wait. We have plenty more to do."

"We still don't have a way out of the room," Caroline realized and Klaus froze above her.

"Looking for a way to leave?"

"No, but its nice knowing I can get out to get something to eat beside pop tarts. Especially if we're going to keep burning calories."

Klaus looked away guiltily and she squinted. "Klaus. What do you know?"

He moved his hand beneath his pillow and procured a key. The key. "I found it just before we were waiting on Kol's text," he confessed and she looked up in surprise.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You still hated me. You would have just left and I didn't want to see you go." He pressed the key in her hands, "But you have the key now, you're free to go."

She looked down at the key and threw it on the floor, "I can leave later, I need a shower first."

She got up from the bed and looked back at his still naked form, "Are you coming?"

He jumped up and quickly followed her. In the distance their phones beeped with missed calls from his brother but Kol could wait this time. Caroline and Klaus had done enough of it.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it even though it didn't completely turn out like the prompt...**

 **Love you ;)**


End file.
